


Missing Home

by trufield



Series: A (Not-Quite) Home From Home [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert visits Twin Peaks. It's as loathsome as expected but perhaps some minor irritations are worth it for HarryWritten forsmallfandomfest





	Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



Here he was again in Twin-fucking-Peaks so he could _try_. If this wasn't the ultimate gesture of commitment, Albert didn't know what was. 

Things were already not going well for him. He would give Harry the distinction of being the only good thing in this hell-pit but without him the town was as depressing and irritating as always. Perhaps more so, exacerbated by his impatience to see the good sheriff. 

So far there had been a road diversion that extended his journey time, a logging truck that almost ran him off the road, a deer carcass he could not avoid and bird shit on his windshield. Harry would probably tell him that part was lucky. Albert had not exited the car, reluctant to be fully subjected to the town, but he looked at the station and could imagine Harry in his office (doing fuck-all) and that gave him reason to open the door. 

In the short distance from his car to the door he had somehow managed to get gravel in his shoe. He strode in, past the front desk, heading direct for Harry's office. 

“Hey!” Lucy squeaked at him. “Oh! Agent… Rosenflower? Agent Rosenflower you can't go in there! Sheriff Truman? Sheriff Truman?” She said into the phone as she pressed buttons. 

Albert opened the door to Harry's office and was hit in the face with a dart. 

“Ow! What sort of welcome is that?”

“Albert!” Harry gushed, opting to slide over his desk, knocking trinkets and paperwork to the floor, rather than waste time walking around it. 

Albert slammed the door closed and Harry got him in a bear hug. He pulled back to kiss Albert's cheek and Albert kissed him deeply. Lucy's continual screeching over the intercom killed the mood somewhat. Albert gave Harry an unimpressed stare and Harry chuckled. He ran back to his desk and pushed the button. 

“It's alright Lucy.” He hung up and turned back to Albert. “You're… here to see me?”

“Why the hell else would I come here?”

“You didn't tell me you were coming.”

“Doesn't that defeat the point of a surprise?”

Harry beamed at him. 

“Besides, it looks like you need to better occupy your time.”

The was still a shyness to Harry's smile that Albert found hopelessly endearing. They had not seen each other since first making this step but they had spoken on the phone more often than Albert had anticipated. It had been awkward at first - Harry wanting to speak to him but not knowing what to say. Now it was much more natural. Albert found himself calling whenever he was away on a case. Harry was always happy to hear from him, Albert could hear it in his voice and imagine his big, dumb smile. Harry was always concerned, always asked how he was, if he was okay. Harry gave him a method of unwinding, of leaving his work at the door. It gave him something to look forward to. Perhaps he would even make use of his long overdue vacation time. 

“It is a slow day…” Harry murmured. 

“As riveting as all the rest I imagine.”

“But I can't… I can't just go home. I have to stay here ‘til I can punch out.”

“I know but I don't want to have to occupy myself out there waiting for you.”

“You want my company is what you're saying,” Harry chuckled, making his statement sound like a joke. 

“So what if I do?”

Harry dipped his head slightly in another coy affectation with a soft ‘oh’. Albert rolled his eyes, turned Harry around and led him back to his chair. Harry sat down and Albert sat on the desk in front of him, one foot on the arm of Harry's chair. Albert noticed the flush to Harry's cheeks and his eyes flicked back to Albert's face. Albert wondered what sort of scenarios went through that curly head of his. 

“Let's get this straight Harry: I wouldn't be getting into a relationship with you if I didn't want your company.”

Harry smiled and nodded but Albert continued before he could reply. 

“Don't sell yourself short. I wouldn't waste my time if I thought you were just a pretty face. I like that you say what you mean, that I know what you think. It feels easy, being with you. In a good way.”

“Albert…” Harry looked at him like he had just spouted Shakespearean confessions of his profound affection. It was absurd. “I like your company too. And how honest you are.” Harry averted his gaze. “And you wouldn't… lie to me.”

Albert turned Harry's head to face him once more. 

“I wouldn't.”

Harry scooted forward, Albert's legs either side of him, his hands on Albert's waist. Harry gazed into his eyes as he leant forward. 

“ _Albert_...”

“ _Sheriff Truman! Hawk is on Line 2! Should I put him through?_ ”

Harry froze where he was, not shifting his gaze from Albert's, but his expression fell into a kind of bored neutrality. Albert snorted. 

“ _Sheriff Truman?_ ”

“It sounds terribly important,” Albert said, picking up the handset and passing it to Harry so he didn't have to hear Lucy's whining. 

“Put him through Lucy. I know, the blinking light. I got it.” Harry pushed the indicated button. “Hawk? Hmm. Well, sure. Keep an eye. Thanks.”

“Problem?” Albert asked when Harry hung up. 

“Oh, just rumours. Fighting talk. Usually doesn't amount to much.”

“Nothing to keep you busy then?”

“I'm… Pretty occupied this afternoon.”

“Could've fooled me.”

Harry's hands were back on his waist and he kissed him. 

“Well, you're always very distracting Albert. You're probably gonna take up most of my time.”

Albert smirked and Harry stood up. 

“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

\-----

Once Harry was able to leave work, he took Albert to his home. Albert could feel a nervous energy from him, a not-unpleasant agitation. As soon as they were inside and Albert had set his bag down, Harry clicked the coffee to boil but the phone rang. 

“Hello? Oh… right. Try and keep it under control. I'll be right there.” He hung up and cast a guilty look to Albert. “Trouble at the Roadhouse. I'll be back as soon as I can. Make yourself comfortable.” 

He put his jacket and hat on once more and hesitated before striding back to Albert and kissing him quickly in farewell. 

“Harry!” Albert called before he reached the door. He looked back. “... Be careful.”

Harry beamed at him. 

“I will.”

With that he was gone and Albert was alone in Twin Peaks once more. He made himself coffee and investigated Harry's home but didn't pry too closely to invade his privacy. It was… quaint and ‘homely’ Albert supposed. Exactly the kind of thing he had expected - and none of it to his taste.

Albert never particularly considered his apartment a _home_ \- just somewhere to sleep when time allowed. It was neat and tidy but lacked personality. He didn't spend enough time there to warrant it. He found himself missing it. He never usually had time to think about it, always busy on the job, but now he had stopped with absolutely nothing to occupy his mind. Alone in this awful town, trying not to let the memories that went with it come to mind. 

He missed walking into the dark, quiet calm that he could easily navigate without switching on a light. He could lie on the couch listening to his records and the patter of the rain on the window pane, the fuzz and click of the needle when the album had finished. The record needle and the rain: calming, neutral sounds. 

He got a distraction when he opened the back door to step outside and smoke. A chicken ran inside as he did so. Harry hadn’t said anything about chickens. Cigarette unlit and forgotten, he attempted to usher it back out. He managed to do so only to realise two more had got in while he was distracted. It was an impossible task. He allowed them all inside instead and contained them in the kitchen so he could pretend it was his decision. 

He was sitting at the kitchen counter - away from any avian contact - with another cup of coffee when Harry returned. The door slammed closed and Albert would go and greet him if not for the chickens. 

“Albert?” Harry's head poked around the doorframe, hat still on. He smiled. “You've met the girls, huh?”

“You could've warned me,” Albert grumbled. 

Harry entered the kitchen and crouched down to coo over them as they clucked around him. 

“Ready for bed, ladies?”

He picked one up and stood once more, offering it to Albert. Albert grimaced. 

“Aw, c’mon Albert. They're gentle. She won't peck you. Pet her.”

Albert ran the back of his index finger down the feathers on her chest to shut him up. So soft. Soft birds for a soft man. Harry slotted her under his arm and expertly herded the rest back outside, locking them up in their coop. 

Back in the kitchen, Harry detoured to the fridge for a beer and gestured if Albert wanted one. Albert nodded. Harry opened them on a small, rusty looking metal bear head fixed to the wall. It's mouth was open and the bottle cap was levered off with its teeth. 

Harry sat down beside him, took a swig and sighed. 

“Everything sorted?” Albert asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry scrubbed a hand over his face. “Just a bust-up.” He looked at Albert then. Really looked at him. “Oh Albert, I'm sorry…”

“What for?”

“You came all the way here to see me…”

“I'm capable of looking after myself.”

“But you don't like it here.”

Was his sudden spell of… homesickness that obvious? Harry's hand covered his own. 

“I could… show you a good time…” 

Harry's delivery lacked the confidence the statement was intended to have. Albert kissed him. 

“Is that something you want?”

“ _Yes_.” Harry's hand was at the back of Albert's head as he returned his kiss. “... Very much.”

“Then I could definately do with a ‘good time’,” Albert smirked and Harry chuckled. 

“Then let's go.”

Harry took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Twin Peaks definately didn't feel so bad in Harry's company. 

\-----

The next morning, Albert awoke to Harry's alarm. A foreign yet familiar noise. Harry groaned and flailed an arm out to hit it before embracing Albert again. Albert pushed back against him. He felt so good like this. 

“Mm, mornin’,” Harry murmured against his shoulder before kissing it. 

Albert grunted his assent. Harry's hand stroked his chest. Harry nuzzled against him, his hair tickling Albert's ear. So affectionate. Even more so after increasing their intimacy. 

Albert was sure to do it right, for neither of them to fuck it up. They would take it slow. Harry didn't seem to mind, didn't question, obediently following Albert's lead. Albert was certain Harry hadn’t been with a man in this way before. They got accustomed to each others bodies. They were careful, as if something might break. It wouldn't. Albert was determined on that front, more so the closer they grew to one another. 

Harry liked careful it turned out. Very much so. Albert didn't think he'd been treated in such a way before - by a partner of any gender. Albert would give him what he needed, what he was meant for. Harry was emensley rewarding to be with. Kind and passionate and giving. 

Albert rolled over to kiss him, to see his face and run his hand through his hair. He didn't get a chance to do anything more than look at him. 

“Harry! Who the fuck did that?”

“Huh?” Harry blinked and Albert gently traced his thumb under Harry's left eye. It had blacked and swollen with a painful bruise. Albert didn't remember it looking bruised the previous night but perhaps the lamp light hadn’t been clear enough. “Oh, got caught in the fray. Does it look bad?”

Albert frowned at him and a small smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth - pleased at Albert's concern and care for him. Albert kissed at the edge of the damage, feather-light and probably barely perceptible, but Harry sighed and stroked Albert's back. 

“... Feels better.”

“Hm?”

“It… feels better. When you do that.”

Albert repeated the action and Harry smiled at him in a contented, lazy way. The smile of an untroubled mind. 

Twin Peaks would never be a home to Albert but that didn't mean Harry couldn't be. 


End file.
